Split Personality
by silence ana
Summary: Alicia es un chica con un pasado difícil, esto es debe a algunos problemas familiares y al hecho de que tiene a Ana, una segunda personalidad con la cual tiene una sola cosa en común un extraño gusto por la sangre, Ana la convence de cometer algunos homicidios, repentinamente en uno de ellos conoce a Sally una pequeña niña quien la invita a vivir con ella y sus curiosos amigos


Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y sin embargo aun se escuchaban los sonidos de las sirenas a la distancia, había corrido durante una hora y me sentía agotada, me había infiltrado en el bosque que se encontraba a unos 6 Km. de mi casa, a cada paso que daba mi velocidad iba disminuyéndose hasta finalmente caí rendida, me apoye en un árbol, solté el cuchillo ensangrentado y mire al cielo estrellado tratando de recuperar el aliento; pasaron unos minutos y el frio de la noche empezó a afectarme.

-D…deberías bus…buscar un lu…lugar donde dor…dormir esta a…a…asiendo demasiado frio-Dijo Ana mientras tiritábamos de frio.

-Donde esperas que vayamos-Pensé mientras cerraba los ojos cansada.

-Vamos hay una cabaña cerca de aquí donde podemos pasar la noche-Dijo de nuevo con un tono pícaro y como si insinuara algo. Los pies me dolían por haber corrido con botas de plataforma y la simple idea de tener que caminar nuevamente me asqueaba, no quería moverme y sabia que ella no podría obligarme, me recosté y me dispuse a dormir.

-No sigas molestando no tengo ganas de seguir corriendo-Pensé mientras me acurrucaba para poder dormir; pasaron diez minutos sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño los recuerdos de mi segundo asesinato seguían sucediendo en mi mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa; el frio de la noche incrementaba al pasar los segundos, el cielo que en algún momento fue estrellado se fue nublando poco apoco hasta finalmente comenzó a llover, puse una mano sobre mi cabeza, y me levante.

- Te dije que era mejor que buscáramos un refugio, ahora estamos mojadas por tu culpa- se quejo Ana-Conoces bien este bosque así que apresúrate en buscar un lugar para dormir-Agrego sin más con un tono irritado.

Sabía que Ana tenía razón pero los pies aun me dolían, la única cabaña que había en ese bosque estaba bastante lejos, suspire, recogí mi cuchillo y me dispuse a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Llegue a la cabaña completamente empapada y con los pies adoloridos, entre por una de las ventanas de la sala, el lugar tenía un aire confortante, camine hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, tratando de evitar hacer ruido alguno, no quería arruinar la vida de esas personas con mi presencia, al enterrar a la cocina busque algo de comer pero el refrigerador se encontraba prácticamente vacío, mi estomago gruño por el hambre , di un leve suspiro y seré desanimada el refrigerador produciendo un leve sonido; ya estaba acostumbrada a no comer por causa de mi madre, pero en este momento necesitaba distraerme y el hambre solo me hacia recordar todas las veces que mi madre se olvidaba comprar comida o se gastaba todo el dinero dedicado para la compra de víveres en alcohol ,pensar en mi madre solo me hacía pensar en cómo había llegado a convertirme en una homicida, por un leve momento me perdí en mis pensamientos ,sin embargo un sonido proveniente del piso superior de la casa me saco de este, di un pequeño salto y busque un lugar donde esconderme, a los pocos minutos llego un hombre alto de pelo castaño, algo alborotado, y una bata de color azul marino, del piso superior se escucho una voz.

-Cariño encontraste a alguien- Exclamo una mujer con una voz algo somnolienta.

-No-Dijo el hombre mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación. Se escucharon sus pasos en la escalera, y después de uso minutos la puerta de una habitación cerrándose, di un leve suspiro y decidí salir lo más rápido posible de la casa antes de que alguien volviera a bajar.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?-Dijo Ana antes de que llegara a la ventana-Afuera aun está lloviendo. Se quejo nuevamente.

-¡¿Y qué esperas que haga eh?!-Pensé molesta, odiaba que siempre estuviera hablando en mi cabeza, lo admito cuando estaba sola y aburrida ella era buena compañía sin embargo ella tenía la mala costumbre de molestarme y quejarse en los peores momentos.

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?!-Dijo levantando levemente la voz- Podemos matar a esa pareja y quedarnos en su casa nadie notara su desaparición y podremos tener un lugar donde quedarnos. Me que dudosa unos segundos, Ana estaba en lo cierto, no teníamos un lugar al cual ir, además solo era una pareja a la cual no conocía no debería haber ningún problema con deshacerme de ellos y quedarme en su casa.

- -¡¿Y bien?!-Exclamo con impaciencia. Di una leve sonrisa en forma de respuesta, me di la vuelta y empecé a subir las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido.


End file.
